HDN One Shots
by Tf2Scout
Summary: Just different one shots of my oc and various CPUs and/or candidates
1. A Rose's Rage

(this is during the anime episode five I think is when arfoire and the candidates are fighting)

3rd persons pov

As Rosario rode with the candidates,IF and Compa in himself he could feel something within something boiling he was looking down when the twins noticed they gave him a reassuring pat on the back

"Don't worry Rosario,we'll get big sis and the others back." The recently returned GPU (Guardian Patron Unit) he smiled and patted the two on their heads

"Alright, yeah let's do this!" He said as the vehicle stopped and everyone was out he noticed this and went after them "Hey! Wait up!" He ran after them and caught up panting as he saw the others looking up and there he saw something horrifying, all the CPUs caught in ... very questionable poses. He then ran toward the pyramid only to be stopped by an energy blast he saw where the shot was fired and saw arfoire above him he growled

"Well, well looks like the loyaly dog came back to his masters." Rosario growled louder "You growling only proves that you're nothing more than a dog." He stopped

"What are the CPUs trapped in that pyramid I mean?" Arfoire did nothing but start laughing

"They are caught in a anti share crystal pyramid." Rosario was pushed back and held by cords he struggled as the cords wrapped around his body contains his arms and legs he could only watch as the canidates fought arfoire. The rat came toward him with a smug look Rosario growled and shouted at the rat

"LET ME OUT OF HERE RAT SO I CAN BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVIAN!" The rat didn't falter though he did rubs his ears

"Don't think so those cords will keep you held long enough for the CPUs to be gone into oblivion." Rosario growled more he then saw electricity sparking from his hands he rembered that he had lighting dust in his gauntlets then he he felt his blood boiling and the electricity began surrounding him with a blueish/purple aura different than his regular red color he began to sceam in rage as the lighting exploded and he was freed, but his hands had been covered by armor like claws which actually were armor,but that what was only changed about him. He then kicked the rat

"GOODBYE RAT!" As he heard the rat screaming fade away and was breathing heavily as he walked toward arfoire as she was fighting the canidates she noticed him and fired several shots

"ROSARIO!" All the canidates and CPUs screamed Arfoire laughed at her victory

"Now that the fool is out of the way I can finally get rid of you brats." She was about to attack the canidates again until a lighting bolt hit her she winced "who hit me?" All of them turned or rather for the CPUs were still looking (to get a good visual of what he looks like just think of evil ryu except his top part of his gi is gone)Rosario now had an evil aura eminating from him,his eyes no longer the playful silver that the canidates and CPUs had come to know and love colored a blood and murderous red. His hair pointed up and dyed a crimson red with a blood colored headband that resembled a colored belt for students and finals his smile and seriousness had been replaced with a look of pure murderous intent and a hole where his heart was and glowed a black red

"IT'S TIME TO DIE ARFOIRE!" He then summoned two balls covered in flames and he proceeded to shoot a ball of dark energy that hit Arfoire and spent her down. He then changed back into his lighting covered body and had a lighting bolt in his hand he ran toward Arfoire. When he saw the pyramid and saw his worst fear... the CPUs he could feel their share energy drop he then activated his gauntlets which he based off his sister's weapon and punched Arfoire toward the pyramid she crashed into and Nepgear attacked Arfoire sending her through the pyramid prison a giant explosion occurred and Rosario transformed to normal, he dropped to his knees and screamed though this screamed again although it wasn't a scream of anger it was a scream of ... Sadness he had failed his job and his promise to all of them and worst of all ... to himself. He felt arms wrap around him he lifted his head and saw Nepgear hugging him along with the other candidates,even Uni but what made him start to cry was they all said

"Don't cry big brother." He then hugged who he could back he then felt weak and collapsed in the arms of the candidates.

 **(hey I'm gonna end it here also there is a poll on my profile so check it out.)**


	2. The Broken Rose

3rd person pov

"DIE!" Rosario exclaimed as he slashed a few dogoo with his sword, he proceeded to keep slashing at more of them while hw would occasionaly look back and see as the goddesses White Heart,Green Heart,Black Heart and Purple Heart all watched him fight,he sighed as he saw all the dogoos gone he sighed and his sword clanged to the ground he turned and yelled "HEY! Am I done yet,this seems like something like oh I don't know, you should be doing?!" Black Heart came down and looked at him

"No,you told us that today you would showcase your skills and do some quests." He sighed and exclaimed

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!" He waved his arms comically as he yelled annoyed at the goddesses, Green Heart,the more well endowed one of them,put her right hand on his left shoulder a motherly smile on her face he felt happy as she did,until she said

"Now,now Rosario,no need to throw a tantrum,come along we still have yet to go to Leanbox,Lowee and Lastation." Rosario growled and grit his teeth

"No." He said loud enough for all the goddesses to hear as the came to try and tell him his to do list. They all looked at him slightly shocked expressions Black Heart was the first to retort

"How dare you say no to those in charge of you?" He grit his teeth more as he growled

"I am not your servant,butler or personal GPU I am supposed to be all your partners but lately all I've been doing is rearranging your games." He said looking at Vert and Neptune "sewing you new cosplay outfits." He looked at Noire who blushed. "And rearranging your entire collection of SAO manga." He finished his rant ending,he finally ended his stare at Blanc who looked away

"Whatever." He growled more and threw down his baseball cap that had all the goddesses and him giving side arm hugs

"Well you can find a new GPU who could actually give a crap about never asking for anything,cause I'm done." He flew off

 _planeptune shareicite room_

Rosario's pov

i sighed as I finished explaining my situation to histoire

"Well that does seem like an frustrating predicament from neptune I expected to be lazy but, the other CPUs too?" I nodded as Histoire sighed.

"I know,today I think I'll have a me day and probably hang out with Rom and Ram at Super Nintendland." I said plainly,Histoire nodded

"That sounds good,you have been up and around for three days with only sleeping a day." I chuckled and headed out only to have Rom and Ram tackle me

"Can we go to Super Nintendland?" They asked at the same time... Weird but meh.

"Sure thing I was planning on taking you two there as well." They both cheered and we headed off

 _Lowee, Super Nintendland_

"Now where did you two little troublemakers go?" I wondered as I looked for them i ran toward and jumped into one (for a good happy song look up smooth mcgroove super Mario land over world)

3rd person pov

"AHHHH!" Rosario flew out of a pipe holding his ass which was on fire "ROM,RAM GET AN ICE FLOWER OR WATER BUCKET SOMETHING PLEASE HURRY!" The two chased him around holding a bucket of water,well Ram carried the bucket and Rom told him to stay still then Ram doused him he sighed in relief "Thanks." They replied(you can stop the song here)

"you're welcome." He hugged them both they heard a voice it was Nepgear and Uni. All three of them turned and saw the two other canidates

"Hey Nepgear,Uni what's up?" Rosario asked them before they could say anything he heard the voice of a certain purple haired idiot (sorry neptune fans)

"Rosario,hey what's up buddy?" Rosario moved away and ignored her and Nepgear continued

"So Rosario I was wondering if I could have a look at your weapons?" Nepgear asked him he gave a brotherly smile to her

"sure thing Nepgear." Neptune then grabbed Rosario's hand and he turned around "what is it Neptune?" Neptune chuckled

"okay now that I have your attention I was wondering if-"

"No." Rosario didn't let her finish her question

"Nepu? Why not?" Rosario glared at her

"you know why Neptune, let's go Gear." He said

 _virutia forest Planeptune_

rosario sighed as he had finished showing his weapons

"What's wrong Rosario?" Nepgear asked,he said nothing "what happened between you and sis?" (This is Nepgear voiced by her mk2 voice actor) "Rosario!"

"I don't wanna talk about it Velvet!" He caught what he had said and his bangs covered his eyes "I'm sorry Nepgear." He flew off

 **(and that's it for today new options for the poll bye.)**


	3. Alone Time With Vert

3rd person (this as after A Roses Rage)

Rosario landed on Leanbox's Basillicom's balcony and saw Vert waiting for him he deformed he walked toward her slowly she saw how he looked and put her hands over her mouth,a look of horror painted her face

"Rosario,what happeed to you?" He didn't reply for he was cut all over,his hair messed up and his clothes torn in various places around his legs and chest

"Heh for future reference,I did something stupid." He collapsed but Vert caught him in time

"Oh you silly boy,well I guess I'll have to take care of you." She heard him mumble gibberish about creatures of darkness,crystals called dust,but something he said caught her attention

"I'm sorry I did something stupid Yang." She wondered who 'Yang' was so she kept listening to him,she placed him down on the couch in her dining room his eyes were barely open he then looked at her with a smile and touched her right cheek with his right hand she blushed

"Rosario what are you-?" He shushed her in a way that made her blush a bit more he smirked and pulled her slowly closer to him

"Hey Yang,I'm sorry for leaving home so quickly after graduation." She decided to play along

"It's okay Rosario." Rosario shook his head

"No,Yang I'm your brother and your boyfriend I shouldn't have left so quickly." He then hugged Vert, she gasped silently 'he and Yang were lovers or rather are' she was dumbfounded but then she felt utterly gob smacked when Rosario did something she never expected him to do,he kissed her at first she was gobsmacked,but she did something she never expected her self to do she kissed him back,they grabbed each other's hands and they laid on the couch. Rosario under Vert they pulled away from each other slowly,Vert smirked

"How about I give you a massage to calm your nerves?" He smiled

"sure thing." He said as he went to get ready

 _after massage and during episode 6_

Neptune was chasing P-KO around for tearing her power cord for her console

"PEAAAAAAAA PUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCH!" P-KO had just upper cut Neptune Rosario rung a bell with a smile on his face holding up P-KO's left hand in victory

(outside) Rosario's pov

i walked outside with IF and Compa and saw Nepgear in Vert's boobs now most guys would be turned on by this,but with this I got pissed I ran forward and yelled

"ROSE PUNCH!" And the punch hit its mark and Nepgear flew back i pulled out the bell and rung it again. I smirked and turned to Vert "We're gonna talk about boundaries later Vert,so don't think this is over but for now I need some positive reinforcement." Vert smiled

"Of course,come here." I laid in her boobs I looked back at Nepgear and stuck my tounge out

"GOSH DARN IT VERT BOOBY TIME IS OVER ROSARIO ISNT JUST FOR YOU AND YOUR GIANT MELONS!" I looked back at her

"Jealous Neppy? After all I can feel the me and Vert's lily ranks goin' up,they're so big and squishy." I said as I squeezed Vert's melons as Neptune called them yup,today is pretty weird.

(That's it for today the poll is still gonna go till Friday alright.)


	4. Update!

Hey guys this is something different so I'm gonna update soon I promise but I have a new poll up and I want you guys to check it out! Please don't forget to read review and favorite and follow


End file.
